The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to electric machines. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to fluid cooling of electric machines.
In some electric machines, a liquid coolant, typically oil, is utilized to cool the electric machine. The coolant is utilized to improve heat rejection from the machine and prevent damage to the machine caused by overheating. The cooling schemes typically utilize a cooling jacket that extends circumferentially around the exterior of the stator of the electric machine. Coolant is flowed through the cooling jacket to remove heat from the stator. While this method is useful in removing heat from the stator laminations, which the cooling jacket is in contact with, but the cooling jacket is less effective in cooling the stator end turns, since the cooling jacket does not directly contact the end turns. The art would well receive improvements in coolant-based heat removal from electric machines.